Gdy Złamał się Smok
Gdy Złamał się Smok – książka ta posiada wielu autorów. Treść Gdzie byliście, gdy Złamał Się Smok? Corax, Cyrodiilianin, Rada Starszych: "Nikt nie rozumie, co stało się, gdy Doborowi tańczyli na tej wieży. Łatwo byłoby uznać całą sprawę za absurdalną, gdyby nie Amulet Królów. Nawet Pradawne Zwoje tego nie wspominają - niech się poprawię, Pradawne Zwoje nie mogą o tym wspominać. Gdy kapłani kultu Ćmy dostrajają Zwoje do ponadczasowego czasu, ich glify zawsze znikają. Amulet Królów jednak, ze swą nadduszą cesarzy, może mówić o tym obszernie. Według Hestra Cyrodiil stało się Cesarstwem pośród gwiazd. Według Shor-El Cyrodiil stało się jajkiem. Większość mówi coś w języku, którym mogą mówić tylko bokiem. Rada zebrała teksty i doniesienia ze wszystkich swych prowincji, a zawarte w nich opowieści nie mają punktów wspólnych, poza jednym: wszyscy ludzie z Tamriel w czasie Środkowego Świtu, w którymkolwiek "kiedy" byli uwięzieni, śledzili upadek ośmiu gwiazd. I w ten sposób liczyli dni". Mehra Nabisi, Dunmerka, Służka Trójcy i Świątyni: "Doniesienia o Środkowym Świcie są domeną Cesarstwa Ludzi i dowodem nieuczciwości zwących się Aedrami. Osiem gwiazd spadło na Tamriel, po jednej na każdą niegodziwość wyjawioną światu przez Lorkhana. Veloth odczytał te znaki i powiedział Boethiahowi, który je potwierdził, Mephali, która stworzyła ochronę przed nimi, i Azurze, która wysłała ALMSIVI, by uchowali Prawdziwy Lud od złego. Nawet Cztery Rogi Domu Kłopotów powstały, by chronić otoczenie przed waszym obłędem. Pilnowaliśmy swych granic i widzieliśmy, jak przesuwają się niczym węże, widzieliśmy też was, biegających w tę i we w tę w obłędzie jak pradawne duchy, pozbawione matematyki, waszych "jeśli, to", ulegające Zawsze Tylko Teraz jak niewolnicy najmniejszego szaleństwa, zastoju. Nie pytajcie nas, gdzie byliśmy, gdy Złamał Się Smok, gdyż ze wszystkich w świecie tylko my naprawdę wiemy i moglibyśmy wam pokazać, jak znowu go złamać". R'leyt-harhr, Khajiit, Opiekun Grzywy: "Pytacie, gdzie byli Khajiici, gdy Złamał Się Smok? R'leyt powie wam, gdzie: zapisywaliśmy to wydarzenie. "Tysiąc osiem lat" - słyszeliście to. Myślicie, że Cyro-Nordowie sami wymyślili to wszystko. Wy ludzie jesteście lepszymi złodziejami nawet niż Rajhin! Podczas gdy toczyliście wojny z widmami i rodziliście własnych ojców, to Grzywa obserwował ja-Kha'jay, ponieważ księżyce były jedyną stałą rzeczą, a wy nie mieliście nawet cukru, by to zobaczyć. Przyznamy wam - z wielką zaciekłością złamaliście Alkosha, a nie jest to łatwe. Tylko nie myślcie, że udało wam się rozwiązać, co tym osiągnęliście, ani że kiedykolwiek wam się uda. Zrobiliście to znowu z Wielką Stopą, nie raz ale dwa! Raz w Rimmen, z czym nigdy nie nauczymy się żyć. Drugi raz w Daggerfall, a może Sentinel, a może Wayrest, a może we wszystkich tych miejscach na raz? Rozumiecie mnie, Cyrodiilianie? Kiedy się obudzicie i zrozumiecie, co naprawdę stało się z krasnoludami?" Mannimarco, Bóg Robactwa, Nekromanta: "Trzej Złodzieje z Morrowind mogliby wam powiedzieć, gdzie byli. Mógłby też Wysoki Król Alinor, bo to on właśnie go połamał. Są też na tym świecie inni, którzy mogliby powiedzieć: Ysmir, Pelinal, Arnand Lis, a może powinienem powiedzieć Arctus? Ostatni Krasnolud powiedziałby, gdyby mu pozwolono. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, byłem tu i tam i znowu tu, jak reszta śmiertelników w czasie Złamania Smoka. Jak myślicie, jak poznałem swoją tajemnicę? Doborowi Maruhkati pokazali nam wszystkie wspaniałości Świtu, byśmy mogli się nauczyć po prostu: jak na górze, tak i na dole". Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki